


not again (but there you were)

by the_marathon_continues



Series: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: thanks to Ness for the inspiration for this!
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821280
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	not again (but there you were)

Not again. 

Daisy chuckled as her eyelashes fluttered shut and the pain began. Or did it continue? The last time she felt this, it was Fitz (or was it The Doctor?) and she’d tried to rationalize it, to be the bigger person. The one that would forgive and forget because her SHIELD family - her only family- was paramount. 

Too bad it was her dumb luck to be tortured again, screaming, and crying, and _weak_.

Was this how Jiaying felt? Maybe it was hereditary; generational even. To be held down and cut open, writhing in pain, soaked in blood. Dragged against her will like a rag doll.

She was teetering into unconsciousness when a masculine voice spoke up.

“What did you do?”

Daisy faded into blackness after that, as she heard talk of _spinal fluid_ and _needles to knives._ But she was shaken awake, pain wracking her body as fear slithered along her bones. 

“You wanted to hear my story, right?” It was the same masculine voice, soothing her.

She inhaled, each nerve ending on fire, unable to speak. She knew she needed to live, no way she was going to die because of Hydra. But she was so weak, incapacitated. She just needed to rest, get her strength back. The darkness was calling, so soft and peaceful.

“Right. Well, it was foggy-”

Daisy felt herself being hauled up and encompassed by strong hands. Was it Daniel Sousa?

She burrowed into him, a stranger. Not a bad place to die. He smelled good and felt safe. Like home. God knows she’d been in worse places over the years with SHIELD. She nuzzled into his side, breathing easy, letting the darkness envelop her as he spoke, the timbre of his voice soothing her.

“Hey. _Hey!_ Stay with me.” 

Daisy groaned, hearing Sousa's voice droning on. “We are going _home_ , Agent Johnson.” She shrugged him off. Why didn’t he shut the hell up? She was trying to _rest,_ dammit. 

“You have got to fight,” he shook her, his voice piercing the darkness. 

Daisy panted, lifting her hand up. Did he think she didn't know how to fight? Let him find the painful shard of glass under her skin, maybe then he’d be quiet and let her go in peace.

She whimpered as he pulled it out, but didn't shed any tears.

“Plenty of fight left in you after all,” Sousa muttered.

_Asshole,_ she thought, thinking of everything she’d been through. From the orphanage to Miles, to Grant Ward, to Jiaying, to Hive. And that was just the beginning.

But for right now, Daisy realized. She needed to rest, and wait, and gather her strength. And if it was with Daniel Sousa, she would do it. 

He was stroking her hair now, his breathing even, and she followed his lead, breathing in and out. Gathering energy, waiting to fight another day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Ness for the inspiration for this!


End file.
